The Tale of Maxwell
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: Maxwell always wanted to be a Scribblenaut. When a strange man bursts into his school fighting a dragon, he gets his chance. However, it might not be exactly what he had imagined... T for blood, cursing, and violence.
1. I Wanna Be a Scribblenaut!

Scribblenauts: The Tale of Maxwell: Chapter 1: I Wanna Be a Scriiblenaut!

(Hey, wassup people, I decided to do a Scribblenauts fic. Trust me, it'll get really good...)

Hi, my name's Maxwell. I live in an ordinary house, with ordinary parents, and a pretty much ordinary life. I go to school, play my video games, do my homework, and generally have fun. For my entire life I've wanted to be a Scribblenaut, you know, those guys that create things by writing down things on their notepads to solve problems for people. Generally, I've never met a Scribblenaut in person...until today, that is.

It all started on a regular school were all in the cafeteria, having lunch, doing the normal stuff that you don't care about. All of a sudden, a dragon burst through the ceiling, chasing a guy with red hair to the floor. Naturally, the entire cafeteria was running amok, the crap being scared out of them. Even I had run away, until the red-haired guy whipped out a notebook.

"Okay," said he red-haired guy in a cool voice, "Let's see how we can make this oversized geko go away."

I stopped and turned around, wondering what he was going to do. The guy wrote in the notepad and a sword and shield appeared out of thin air in front of equipped these items and started fighting the dragon. The giant, scaly beast clawed at him, but he raised the shield and blocked it. The guy slashed at the monster's neck, but it leaned back and dodged the attack. The dragon started biting at the red-haired guy, but he dodged most of them.

"Wow, he's fast!"

After one last bite from the dragon, Red Hair dodged to the right and slashed at the neck of the monster. the beast evaded the strike and blasted fire from its mouth. Red hair raised his hshield again, but the heat from the fire was so intense that the metal shield melted.

"Looks like this isn't good enough," Red Hair remarked, "Gotta turn it up a notch."

He whipped out his notepad again, quicly wrote something down, and angelic wings appeared to grow out of his back.

"Let's settle this from the air."

Red Hair spared no time to jump into the air and spread his newly grown wings. After he had gotten used to flying, Red hair flew as fast as he could towards the dragon's head, sword extended.

It all happened so fast that i didn't know what was going on. One moment, the dragon was fine. The next, it didn't have a head. Its blue blood was pouring out of where its head used to be, and the entire monster collapsed, the crash that sounded when it hit the floor eminent and loud.

Falling to the ground, Red Hair was laughing a satisfied laugh, all of his created objects vanishing into bright light.

"Yet another job well done! Now..." he turned around and looked at me, "The real reason why I'm here."

Red Hair started walking toward me, smiling.

"Hey, how's it goin', kid?"

"That was the single most awesome thing i have ever witnessed!"

"Glad you think that. You wanna be able to do things like that?"

"Would i ever!"

"Wow, that was easier than I thought..."

"Wait, why do you want _me_ to join the Scribblenauts?"

"All will be explained in due time. Now, if you have some free time, I can take you to our Headquarters, where you will be fully informed by our C.E.O. Just gimme a call when you're ready."

he tucked his hand into his shirt pocket, taking out a business card.

"By the way, my name's Reg."

"I'm-"

"i know who you are, Maxwell. So does our C.E.O. Later, kid!"

And with that, his wings regrew and he flew off through the hole that was once the ceiling.

(Well, there ya have it, guys! Another thing from me. Oh, and by the way, this is not the extent of how good this story will be. Just wait until the next chapter comes out!)


	2. Teach Me How to Do My Job!

Scribblenauts: The Tale of Maxwell: Chapter 2: Teach Me How To Do My Job!

(I know this isn't my most popular story, but I have been constantly planning for this story ever since I posted Chapter 1.)

I rushed into my house and to my room without talking to my parents. As I took the card out of my pocket, I realized that it was blank.

"What the heck? Why's it blank?"

I flipped it over a couple times and then writing appeared on it, reading:

"Yes, or No?"

Confused, I took out a pencil and drew a circle around the word "Yes."

I flipped it over again and the card read:

"Scribblenauts Organization"

Under it was a phone number.

I took out my phone and dialed the number. A man with a slight Russian accent answered.

"Scribblenauts Inc. So, you've received the business card?"

"Yes. Might I ask who I am speaking to?"

"You're pretty sharp for someone who sounds so young. I will answer all of your questions once you've been escorted to Headquarters. However, I need to know. Have you told your parents about the invitation yet?"

"Well, not exactly. I know I should-"

"Oh no, you've done the right thing. Your parents would never allow you to join an Organization at such a young age. I'm afraid that is all of the information I can disclose to you over the phone. From now until you reach Headquarters all questions will be answered by the Escort."

He hung up before I could respond, at the same time a knock at the front door had sounded.

My mom opened it and Reg was standing there.

"Hey, is Maxwell here?"

"Why he just got home actually. I'm sorry, I don't think I've met you."

"It's fine. I'm the older brother of a friend of his and I just came to give him a lift to our house. You don't mind, do you ma'am?"

I ran to the door and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Reg. How's high school going?"

I winked at him.

"That's something you'll hafta figure out for yourself once you get into High School."

He winked back.

My mom spoke up.

"Alright, Maxie, be a good boy and come back by dinner."

"Okay, mom!"

We started walking back to Reg's car and he snickered.

"Nice performance. You're a smart kid."

"Thanks. I am getting straight A's in school."

"Kid, once you're a Scribblenaut, you can send a doppelganger to go to school _for_ you."

We entered the car and both of us got in the back seat.

"Hell, I don't even hafta do my own _driving_."

He indicated the driver.

"I summoned him myself."

"Wow, so Scribblenauts can even make _people_?"

"I can't tell you exactly what he is myself, but my driver isn't exactly 'human.'"

He put air quotes around the last word.

We arrived at Scribblenaut HQ, which was easily the biggest building in the whole city.

We walked in and Reg's driver looked like he was erased with a pencil.

"That's gonna take a while to get used to…"

"Well, lemme just say that it doesn't take as long as you'd think."

I nodded.

"Alright."

We walked up to the front desk, where Reg signed his name on a slip of paper. I noticed he didn't go for the closest pencil in his shirt pocket, which was marked with stars on its blue eraser.

"And now we wait for my boss to get here."

In a little while a man with long white hair and beard dressed in a dark blue suit walked up to us and said in a slight Russian accent, "Is this him?"

Reg came to attention and saluted.

"Yes, sir. I have done as you requested and successfully recruited Maxwell."

"That will do with the formalities. You are now permitted to take a break."

Reg took on a more relaxed stance and said, "Thanks, sir. I'll see ya later Maxwell."

He walked off and started chatting with a group of people.

The boss guy looked at me and said, "Do you recognize my voice, Maxwell?"

"Yeah. You're the guy I talked to on the phone earlier."

"Yes, I am. Now if you'd please follow me to my office, I can give you a full explanation on what a Scribblenaut is and what they do."

He turned around, motioning for me to follow him.

A short elevator ride and walk later we were sitting down in his office.

"Now, Maxwell, I have to ask you which you want to know first. Do you want to know what a Scribblenaut is first or do you want to know what they do? Both are rather lengthy explanations."

I put my hand on my chin in thought.

"It would be easier to understand what they are first."

"Alright, then. By the way, my name is Moloch, CEO of Scribblenauts Incorporated."

He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Alright. Now what I'm about to tell you is highly confidential and must never be revealed to the general public. Understand?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone."

"I hope that you are able to keep your word. Anyways, to explain what a Scribblenaut is I have to tell you what makes us able to do what we do. Inside of every human being there lies a dormant energy that we Scribblenauts have lovingly deemed 'Pencil Energy.' Normal people cannot tap into the unbound potential that is Pencil Energy, however one in every hundred thousand people can. It is part of my job to find individuals that have shown high levels of Pencil Energy and recruit them into the Scribblenauts Organization. You are an exceptionally rare case, as it normally takes a Scribblenaut until they are seventeen years of age to tap into their Pencil Energy. To be able to do it at such a young age is a sign that you are a prodigious individual to say the least. However just having Pencil Energy isn't enough to be able to summon anything that has more than three letters in its name. That is why we have these."

He picked up a green notebook that had a golden star on the middle of the cover and a pencil with a blue eraser that had stars on it.

"Through the use of these special tools we can amplify our Pencil Energy so much that we can summon things that have up to ten letters in its name. Think of the pencil as a magician's wand and the notepad as his 'trick'. The result is a 'pleased audience,' or a successful summon of an object. Meaning that unless all of these ingredients are in play then the audience will always be pleased. If the Magician forgets his wand,"

He lowered the pencil.

"Then he can't conduct the audience's attention to where he wants it in most cases."

He raised the pencil and lowered the notebook.

"If the magician forgets his trick, then it's obvious that he wouldn't be a good magician."

He put the pencil and notebook down.

"In less metaphorical terminology, the pencil channels your Pencil Energy through it and concentrates it. When the pencil's lead is spread through the paper in the form of a noun, the concentrated Pencil Energy in the lead is released and due to the mystical properties of the notebook, the Pencil Energy is transformed into whatever noun is that you've written on the paper."

"I kinda get it. So are you saying that what you summon is a representation of your own Pencil Energy?"

"That is an accurate summation. Now in short, what we do is create and collect these."

Moloch reached underneath his desk and pulled out a large jar which contained a golden star floating in the middle.

"What is it?"

"It is the greatest power source in the world, a Starite. No one exactly knows how, but these are created when someone uses Pencil Energy to help someone in need. Whenever a Scribblenaut helps someone solve a problem, a Starite is created. Now to give you an accurate reading on exactly how powerful these Starites are, we have one in the center of this building and it powers the whole city."

"Wow, that's pretty powerful!"

"Yes, it supplies clean energy. Now for what we do with these Starites. What we do with them is we break them down to create these."

He held up his notebook.

"Your notebooks are made of Starites?"

"That is correct. The more Starites are in a notebook, the more powerful the notebook itself is, and the more _creative_ a Scribblenaut can get with the things they summon."

"Creative?"

"Yes. It is merely a theory, but it is said that if a person was to get an enormous amount of Starites into their notebook, the person can summon more than just regular nouns."

"Like what?"

"Nouns that are altered by adjectives, nouns that have been combined into one word from two other nouns, and even abstract nouns born from your imagination."

"What do you mean by abstract nouns?"

"What I mean is that, in theory, if you get enough Starites, you can even summon creatures of your own invention."

"That's so cool! I can't wait to-"

"Hold on. I said it was just a theory. Of course it has not been proven yet, as no one has obtained more than one hundred Starites before in all of history."

"Wait, why would we want to gain more power if all we do is help people?"

"Because," he smirked, "We are also soldiers for the army to use if need be."

"Soldiers?"

"Yes. I am sorry if this wasn't what you expected, but our roles as soldiers rarely come into effect. It's likele that you will only see one war in your time working for us. That being said, I have to warn you. Should you be called out to go to a war you will have no choice but to comply. You are still but a child, but you still have the potential to be a powerful Scribblenaut. That is why I am giving you the choice again. Would you like to join us or not? Think your answer through this time. This is a very dangerous job. I will allow you one day to think it over."

And think I did, all the way back home.

(Forgive me for the wall, I just didn't feel like separating this into two chapters.)


End file.
